


Paráxenos

by DarkZorua100



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Experimentation, M/M, Mutant Powers, One Big Happy Family, They just want to live in peace, they are not to be blamed for their actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: Paráxenos - Greek for Strange, Eerie, and Freakish





	Paráxenos

Since his conception, all 006 ever saw were these four white walls that surrounded his tiny form. They were the only things he was ever allowed to look at. Any time they made him leave this room, they would blindfold him as they carried him off to somewhere else. 006 never knew who they were. They looked just like him but time and time again, they made it clear that he was different. They were higher beings then him, 006 had come to understand right away, and he knew he didn’t like them. Everytime they would show up, bad things always happen to him. The first thing they always did was stab a needle into his arm and take his blood, leaving 006 feeling dizzy and nauseous afterwards. Then, after blindfolding him, they would carry him off to somewhere different. He never wanted to go with them but he knew what would happen if he started screaming and punching for them to let him go. They would put him in a different room with white walls only these white rooms had windows the Higher Beings could watch him from that 006 could never see in return no matter how hard he tried. After they removed the blindfold, they would then tell him what he had to do with his _Paráxenos_ for that session. He never understand why the Higher Brings called it that or what it even mean in their language. Most of the things they said 006 had come to understand the meaning off over time, just like how he knew that 006 was his name as that was what he was called whenever they wanted him to do something. His _Paráxenos_ was what made him different from the Higher Beings was all he needed to know and why they kept him locked away.

He would do what they wanted him to do to the best of his abilities. However, most of the time, that wasn’t good enough for them. If he didn’t do exactly what they wanted him to, which was perfection in their eyes, they would electrocute him with the shock collar that was around his neck. The tiny boy could only scream until his throat was raw as time and time again the volts course through his body until he couldn’t stand it any longer and collapsed to the ground.

“What a waste.” He barely heard one of the Higher Beings speaking to another one though the loudspeaker.

“And to think that thing showed the most promise with his _Paráxenos_.”

“What should we do with it?”

“Subjects 001 through 005 have all been dubbed failures. 006 can join them in _Thánatos_. Hopefully 007 will show vast improvements compared to these rejects.”

Then the voices were gone and 006 was left alone again. Usually they would have returned to take him back to his room but no one came. He just laid there on the floor in pain, waiting for the darkness to take him as his eyes slowly shut. In the darkness, he learned, the Higher Beings couldn’t hurt him. In the darkness, he was safe, even for a short time.

But the darkness didn’t come soon enough and instead, the Higher Beings finally came back to claim him.

“Hey, you awake?”

A hand touched his shoulder, gently shaking him. 006, however, kept his eyes shut tightly, holding his breath to keep his body still. Sometimes, if he made them believe the darkness had taken him, they would just carry him back to his room instead of forcing him to get up and make him walk back in pure agony himself as a greater form of punishment for his failure. Why this one hadn’t yet 006 couldn’t understand. Usually they would have fallen for his little trick by now. Instead, they just continued to speak.

“You’re so pale, like a ghost…”

He could feel the hand move to touch his face, blushing a strand of hair back behind his ear that has fallen over his eye. The gesture was so gentle and innocent, something that was so foreign to 006, that he flinched on contract. He realized his mistake as soon as he made it when he felt the hand react to the movement in surprise.

“Oh so you are awake.”

The hand retracted itself and as soon as it did, 006 instinctually curled his body into a protective ball, knowing what was to come from trying to fool one of the Higher Beings.

“Please…” He found himself saying, begging. “Just let the darkness take me…”

They never allowed him to talk. The only sounds that came out of his mouth they allowed were always the screams that couldn’t be contained any longer in his soul. He knew he was already going to be punished for just trying to deceive one of them. 006 didn’t think speaking was going to make his punishment any worse than what they usually did to him for misbehaving. If he was lucky, the darkness would claim him any second now and he wouldn’t have to be there when his body was punished and only have to feel the after effects later.

There was silence for what seemed like forever after that. 006 was just waiting for it to be broken any second by the sound of the Higher Being’s palm colliding with the side of his face. However, what actually ended up breaking the silence was the next words that came out of the Higher Being’s mouth.

“I need you to be strong at the moment, Fujiki.”

He shouldn’t have. He wasn’t allowed to look at them. He had already done enough wrong already but the words had taken him so much by surprise that 006 found his eyes opening against his will along with the single word that came out of his raw throat.

“Fu-fujiki?”

“Your hair. It’s the same color as a wisteria tree. Fujiki means wisteria tree and I think it is much better than what they call you, don’t you think?”

That’s when 006’s eyes meet those of the Higher Being. His hair was the same color of the white walls he has grown so familiar to seeing with highlights that matched his eyes. And his eyes...they were such a strange color to him, a similar shade to his own hair, but not as dark and certainly didn’t look bad for being different. No, if anything, the color was much prettier.

“I don’t…” 006 lost his train of thought just staring at this Higher Being.

“Well how about this.”

006 found himself being helped to his feet without knowing it, having been lost in the Higher Being’s eyes for so long that he didn’t even notice when the person in question had pulled him up to his feet. He didn’t even feel the pain that usually followed being shot up his body at trying to move it after a session like this.

He wasn’t that much bigger then him, 006 noticed right away once he was up and they were standing face to face, like all the other Higher Beings were, one of the reasons why 006 chose to call them so. He was still a Higher Being though, even if it was just by an inch.

“Once I get you out of here, you can decide on your own name!”

“My own name...?”

“Yeah! It can be anything you want it to be! Think of a name for yourself, think of all the things you will be able to do once you are away from here, and think of all the friends you will make once this is all behind you. If you can just think of those three things, this place will never have ahold of you again and you can look to a bright future ahead of you.”

“Three things…”

**Author's Note:**

> With all the Datastormshipping content that has been coming out recently, I felt compelled to write SOMETHING for them. I had a full idea for this to be a giant one shot but I decided to cut it off half way while writing this because that idea included Jin and Takeru and I just decided that I would just wait until they both actually showed up in the upcoming episodes because I don't want to end up butchering their personalities that badly (especially Takeru). 
> 
> Plus, I want to wait until we get all six kids revealed to continue to work on this fully. I guess you can take this as a teaser for things to come (because I really wanted to at least write this first half while the idea was still fresh in my mind).


End file.
